The Devil's Daughter
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: Not good at summaries so um... Just give it a chance please?


_**Ok first off! I want to say sorry to anyone who read my other stories. I'm trying my best but I've lost inspiration for all of them and the moment I get some I either get grounded or buried by homework. A song gave me the inspiration for this story. I feel really bad about start a new stories with some many unfinished ones. :'( Alright important information. First the rowdyruff boys never knew him as anything other an enemy. Second the boy sided with the girls against evil only two years after they were made. Third an experiment gone wrong killed the Professor and created the an rowdyruff boy (Shadow). Fourth everyone is already a couple except Shadow and Star (My OCs) Finally Star is Him's daughter. I know that's kind of creepy and a shocker sense I usually have him be obsessed and in love with her but change is good sometimes. Anyway, that's all. Enjoy the chappie.**_

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V  
**

I took a deep breath and looked away from Bubbles and Boomer cuddling on the couch to outside the window. Or at least I tried Blossom and Brick were making out in front of the window and blocking my view. I growled softly as I turned my attention away from the window and to the wall but as soon as I did. My vision was filled with Butch and Buttercup making out as Butch pushed her up against the wall.

I sighed angrily as I hissed the thoughts I was trying to keep to myself. "Is there anywhere in this damn house that I can look and not see you guys eagerly sucking each others' faces off!" I hissed loudly causing Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch all looking at me. Before I could say sorry or look away they all shot me sad looks. No! I don't want there damn pity! "I'm going to my room." I whispered knowing because of the super hearing we all shared they heard me as I walked up the stairs.

I had barely laid down on my bed before I heard the door open. Butch was standing in the door frame looking at me. "Yo Shadow. Can we um talk?" Butch asked as I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Well you left a make out session with Buttercup and followed me into my room. Turning down your offer to talk would be just plain cruel after you left your mini piece of heaven." I said bitterly as I glared at the ceiling.

I heard the door close and lock then Butch's foot steps towards my bed. Despite the rude and cruel tone I used to let him know he was unwelcome he stayed of course. I sighed in defeat as Butch sat on the edge of my bed. "Dude. What's up? You've been snapping at all of us any and every time we try to show affection for each other for two weeks." Butch said as I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"By affection you mean sucking each others faces off and having sex all night right?" I asked bitterly as I glared at the ceiling. I could tell my words hurt Butch and that he was glaring at me. "Yeah that's exactly what I mean. Maybe your just being an asshole or PMSing." Butch hissed angrily. I was ready to cuss me out and punch him for what he just said but I can't blame him for being defensive. I wonder if I had someone to hold and love if I would be defensive too...

"No I'm not... I'm just envying you." I whispered as I chanced a glance at Butch. Butch looked confused as he took in my words. He took a few minutes to think before speaking again. "Shadow... Are you lonely?" Butch asked sounding a bit surprised. I sat up quickly ready to tell him that he was wrong but the words wouldn't come out because he was right. The last few weeks it had become more obvious to me how truly alone I was especially with everyone else always making out or cuddling.

I'd always thought about getting a girlfriend or what it would be like to have one. All I had ever had were one night stands or girls who claimed to only love me but had other men on the side. All while my brothers had the girls and as if it was a bonus they didn't have to keep there powers hidden or not use their full strength because the girls had superpowers too and could take whatever they dished out. They all had their perfect match and me... Well I was alone... Was I destined to be alone forever...?

I couldn't help but wonder but a loud ringing sounded through the house snapping me out of my thoughts and stopping Butch from saying whatever he was going to say to me. That alarming sound that could only be known as the hot line. I knew I had to put my feelings aside for now as I zoomed down stairs with Butch. Blossom was on the phone talking to the mayor after a few seconds she hang up but seemed froze for a minute. "Bloss Babe... What's wrong?" Brick whispered as ran his hand down her trying to comfort her.

Even that slightest moment sparked up envy and jealousy in me. I quickly looked away trying to keep my emotions in check. "Him's causing trouble downtown." Blossom whispered as Buttercup's eyes widen along with everyone else. "How the fuck! But we killed him! Didn't we...?" Buttercup whispered the last part obviously unsure now. "I guess not... We need to go now." Blossom said sternly the leader part of her obviously taking over.

We all took off for down town. Him was destroying everything and we were trying our hardest to stop him but he was tough. He smacked down in the concrete anytime we got close to him. Bubbles has a lot of broken bones but Blossom and Buttercup are much worse. The boys and I aren't any better but all the girls continued on still fighting. It was starting to look pointless though. I said we should leave Butch. The fighting machine agreed with me. That's how you know that this really helpless.

"No! We can't! We have to...stop him..." Buttercup whispered weakly as her legs went limp. "No! I have to get you home safe! Your too weak." Butch argued as he frowned Buttercup who sent him a pleading look. Suddenly a loud voice interrupted us and echoed through the city causing Him to freeze in place. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" ? yelled as Him eyes widen in terror. "Shit!" Him yelled as he start looking for a place to hide?

"No one! Him actually looks scared!" Bubbles yelled in shock what I'm sure everyone else was thinking. Him bit his lips as he eyes scanned for somewhere to hide. "Who could make Him this scared? We need to get them on our side!" Blossom said happily as she leaned against Brick. "I know right!" Butch said smirking. I searched for whoever the voice came from. Suddenly a figure that obviously belonged to a girl. Damn. Her curves are amazing. I couldn't see her face or make out her hair. Just her amazing curves. "Where do you think your going?" She hissed loudly and Him froze instantly when her voice hit his ears the terror in his eyes seemed to grow. No way! She's the one he's afraid of!

Him slowly turned around and smiled brightly at the girl as if trying to get her to laugh and forgive him. "Hey sweetie... Wow it's great to see you. I was just on my way to see y-" Him was interrupted by slapping him on face and sending him flying in a building sixty yards away from us. Damn! That's some strength. Who is she...? Him's girlfriend...? The thought seemed to weird and impossible to picture so I dropped the idea.

I finally got a clear look at her. She had beautiful black-blonde hair that looked surprisingly natural. Her face looked smooth and flawless you could tell without looking for more than a half second she was pissed off to the max. She had beautiful bright gold eyes with long dark eyelashes they made her eyes look mysterious. Damn! All I did was check out her face and I'm already so turned on by her...

"Yeah sure you were... Dad." She whispered bitterly as Him slowly got up. My eyes widen as everyone else's did. Did she just say... DAD? NO WAY! "Now sweetie... That's now way to greet your loving father..." Him whispered as he shook his head frowning at her. She glared at him her eyes darken with anger. "You blew you have you bastard!" She yelled angrily as shot laser beams out of her eyes at him. They sent Him flying again but this time he recovered quicker. "I asked you if we could spend the day together and you said no because you had a business meeting!" She yelled as her fists balled up.

"You consider destroying a city and innocent people a business meeting! Is ruining people lives really more important to you than spending time with me?" She asked whispering the last part and looking towards the ground obviously hurt that her own father would blow her off to destroy a city. It's still hard to believe. That this beautiful girl is Him's daughter and that I might just... be in love with her...

* * *

_**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Keep going? I already have the next chapter planned out 3 Please give me feed back! :)**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29  
**_


End file.
